family_guy_em_portguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Road To Rhode Island (música)
Road to Rhode Island '''é uma música cantada por Stewie e Brian Griffin no episódio "Estrada Para Rhode Island". A música é uma paródia da canção ''Road to Morocco, ''por Bing Crosby e Bob Hope. Letra (Original) '''Brian e Stewie: ♪ We're off on the road to Rhode Island ♪ ♪ We're having the time of our lives ♪ Stewie: Take it, dog. Brian: ♪ We're quite a pair of partners, just like Thelma and Louise. 'Cept you're not six feet tall... ♪ Stewie: ♪ Yes, and your breasts don't reach your knees. ♪ Brian: Give it time. Brian e Stewie: ♪ We're off on the road to Rhode Island ♪♪ We're certainly going in style ♪ Brian: ♪ I'm with an intellectual who craps inside his pants ♪ Stewie: ♪ How dare you! At least I don't leave urine stains on all the household plants ♪ Brian: Oh, pee jokes. Brian e Stewie: ♪ We've travelled a bit and we've found ♪♪ Like a masochist in Newport, we're Rhode Island bound ♪ Brian: Crazy travel conditions, huh? Stewie: First class and no class. Brian: Whoa, careful with that joke, it's an antique. Brian e Stewie: ♪ We're off on the road to Rhode Island ♪♪ We're not gonna stop 'till we're there ♪ Brian: Maybe for a beer. Brian: ♪ Whatever dangers we may face, we'll never fear or cry ♪ Stewie: ♪ That's right, until we're syndicated, Fox will never let us die. Please? Brian e Stewie: ♪ We're off on the road to Rhode Island ♪♪ The home of that old campus swing ♪ Brian: ♪ We may pick up some college girls and picnic on the grass ♪ Stewie: ♪ Uhuhm, we'd tell you more, but we would have the censors on our ass ♪ Brian: Yikes! Brian e Stewie: ♪ We certainly do get around. ♪♪ Like a bunch of renegade pilgrims ♪ ♪ Who are thrown out of Plymouth Colony. ♪♪ We're Rhode Island bound. ♪♪ Or like a group of college freshmen ♪♪ who were rejected by Harvard and forced to go to Brown. ♪♪ We're Rhode Island bound... ♪ Letra (Versão em Português) 'Brian e Stewie: ' Vamos direto à Rhode Island Bem loucos para nos divertir 'Stewie: '''vai, cachorro! '''Brian: '''como Thelma e Louise, somos dois a viajar Talvez sejamos baixos '''Stewie: '''mas sem os peitos a desabar. '''Brian: '''dá um tempo. '''Brian e Stewie: ' E vamos direto a Rhode Island Mantemos nosso jeito de ser '''Brian: '''estou com um intelectual, que nas fraldas faz xixi '''Stewie: '''Como ousa? Pelo menos não faço isso, em qualquer planta por aí! '''Brian: '''Tá brincando. '''Brian e Stewie: '''Viajamos um pouco e sabemos Com certeza para Rhode Island, é para onde iremos. '''Brian: '''viagem estranha, hein? '''Stewie: '''Primeira classe sem classe! '''Brian: '''sem piadas, isso é um clássico! '''Brian e Stewie: '''e vamos direto a Rhode Island Só vamos parar se chegar '''Brian: '''talvez para uma cerveja. Não importa quais perigos, nós iremos enfrentar '''Stewie: '''OK! Nós fomos contratados, a emissora não vai nos deixar! Por Favor! '''Brian e Stewie: '''Nós vamos direto a Rhode Island Onde moram os que sabem viver '''Brian: '''Levaremos as garotas, para o parque passear. '''Stewie: '''Poderíamos contar mais, mas a censura não ia deixar! '''Brian: '''Isso aí! '''Brian e Stewie: '''Sabemos dizer onde estamos com um bando de peregrinos renegados das colônias, para Rhode Island vamos! Como garotos enjeitados vamos para outra faculdade estudar, Para Rhode Island, jáááá! Categoria:Musicais